Captain Insolent
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: Sequel to I can't though you don't need to have read it first . Jack/Gwen possibly Tosh/Owen. Rated for coarse language and later on possible adult themes. Please read and review! You may like it you never know!
1. Here they go again

"You Captain Jack fucking Harkness are the most ignorant, egotistical, nihilistic arse on this bloody planet!" Gwen spat articulating every word, fire burned in her eyes.

"Shows just how few people you know, sweetheart." Jack seemed unaware of just how furious the young Welshwoman was.

"Jack." Owen cautioned he'd seen this happen before Gwen was scary when she got like this. Tosh continued working at her desk and Ianto fiddled with the coffee machine, they both appeared to not hear the very heated conversation.

"Don't sweetheart me you arsehole! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" The brunettes face was red she seemed to only be just controlling her actions.

"Gwen, it was _Andy's_ birthday party, it's not as if it's important." The Captain wasn't even looking at her, clearly the readings on one of Tosh's many computer screens were far too important.

"How dare you! Andy is the most caring, kind..."

"Wet fish in the whole of the universe, I mean could the guy get any duller?" Jack's voice remained even and calm against Gwen's shrieks.

"Jack!" She stormed up the steps to Tosh's work station.

"Do. Not. Touch. Anything." Tosh warned Gwen under her breath, obviously frustrated with how close the argument was to her.

"What Gwen it's true! I mean why did I have to go?" The Captain exclaimed he was now beginning to feel anger bubble inside him too.

"To show that my old and new colleagues can socialise together without any angst. Obviously that didn't work out, considering you punched him!" Gwen pushed Jack, who rather comically lost his balance and fell over on the metal walkway. With a flick of his leg, she'd been knocked down too she tried to keep her balance, which resulted in her pulling Tosh's coffee cup onto the floor as well.

"I give up, Owen call me when they're done." Tosh through her hands into the air and audibly sighed, before grabbing her coat and P.D.A to find somewhere more peaceful to work.

"Will do." Owen said evacuating to his medical area, if they came down there he would not think twice about stabbing them with a scalpel.

"You can tidy that up, Gwen." Ianto called, from his coffee area, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Twat!" Gwen muttered, as they both climbed to their feet.

"He called me, insolent, and said how revolting my flirting was. My flirting is not revolting, it's very effective thank you very much." Jack pouted like the spoilt child Gwen thought he was.

"You are insolent. Do you know how hard I worked to convince Andy you should come because Rhys was away, and then you go fuck it up!" Gwen turned away from him and bent down to pick up pieces of broken cup, to indicate the conversation was closed.

"She's got a point." Ianto added from the safety of a few metres away.

"No she doesn't." Jack snapped, as he turned around. "She never has a point. It's just meaningless shouting!" Jack hated when the others got involved they always ganged up on him it was the one thing he hated about having a team.

"You promised you'd behave." The tea boy stated, as if that settled the whole argument. Gwen bit her lip wanting to say something but knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"I did behave, he didn't." He raised an eyebrow daring them to contradict.

"Oh please Jack, just admit you did something wrong." Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"If you've got something to say, darling then just say it." He turned back to Gwen, trying not to get preoccupied by staring at her arse. She took this as an invitation, stood up and faced him. She hated that he towered over her, and had to resist the urge to stand on tiptoes.

"Just admit you did something wrong, and the conversations closed." Gwen looked at him waiting for him to apologise, knowing there was only about a 1 in a million chance of it happening.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Jack stood his ground per usual. They both knew where their last argument concluded, it was probably what he was hoping for. Gwen slapped him leaving a very satisfying handprint on his cheek. Instinctively he raised his hand to retaliate.

"Go on then, Jack." She dared him to cross the line.

"Bitch." He swore as he stormed up the steps and into his office.

"Can't handle that you're going to lose an argument yet again Jack?" She goaded.

"Ianto ice." He demanded, before slamming his office door behind him. Owen walked back into the main hub area, taking the door as the signal the argument had finished, for now.

"Bloody children." He rolled his eyes at Ianto as he strolled through the hub door, and out into the street, to tell Tosh that it was safe to return now. Gwen stood looking around her not knowing what to do now, still shaking with fury.

"Gwen cup," Ianto looked down at the remaining shards.

"I know." She bent over again, picking the largest chunks up and placing them in her left hand. Meanwhile, jack watched her from his office window.

"She may have won the battle, but I'm gonna win the war." He muttered to himself. He let out a sigh bloody hell his cheek smarted, where was that ice?


	2. Kiss me

**A/N Ianto is in the first few lines but Jack/Gwen fans, if you wait the story sways far more in that direction, especially as you finish the chapter. I wanted to show how Jack flirts ****with anything. Please review and read my other stories :)**** Thanks to those that have reviewed already, hope you like this chapter too.**

Ianto slapped the ice onto Jack's cheek quite forcefully.

"Ouch Ianto don't you start!" Jack complained, causing the tea boy to roll his eyes.

"For someone whose immortal you really are a wimp sometimes you know that Jack?" Ianto said very condescendingly. Jack smirked toying with an idea he lurched out grabbing Ianto's wrist and pressed it behind his back. "Jack." Ianto gasped in shock. Jack whispered seductively in his ear.

"I think you should tell me how great I am." Ianto was still working through what to do next in his head, when Jack released him laughing.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The tea boy was a mixture of confusion, fear and fury.

"I'd never hurt you. God you looked so confused. Bless." Jack was hysterical.

"I'm not happy." Ianto stated, as he walked from the room pouting.

"Oh Yan, send Gwen up." Jack shouted down still laughing. Ianto indicated he'd heard by making a rude gesture.

"Gwen, _it_ calls." Ianto pointed behind him, and gave Gwen a 'behave yourself' look. She smiled in response. "Tosh, Owen, let's go for a drink." He hollered, gesturing towards Jack's office and the fact Gwen was heading towards it. They nodded scurried for their coats and exited swiftly.

"Yes master?" Gwen said patronisingly as she entered the office, taking a seat without being asked.

"I think you should apologise." Jack removed the ice from his face, showing the mark she'd left. She opened her mouth to protest, but he raised a finger and continued. "And then I'll apologise for punching Andy and obviously upsetting you." Her brow furrowed trying to process what Jack had just said.

"And admit you were in the wrong?" She probed, not used to Jack actually compromising.

"Yes." He stated simply, apparently he was genuine.

"You apologise first." She insisted.

"Gwen do you know how childish that is?" Again her mouth opened in response but he hushed her down. "Fine. I apologise for hitting Andy Davidson, it was wrong to do so when you'd tried so hard to build bridges. I am very sorry." Gwen's mouth formed a perfect "o", and it took her a good few seconds to compose herself.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, it was out of order." She made as though she was going to stand up.

"Wait, I'm not finished." She rolled her eyes but remained stationary. "I'd also like to tell you a few home truths." She narrowed her eyes the last sentence confirming what she'd expected. "Andy is boring there's no denying it. The party was awful you can't blame me for going off to dance with other people. He deserved a punch for what he said. And you, Madame, really need to learn not to hit your boss. Otherwise he's going to have to start taking action, understood?"

"I only hit my _boss_," she made it clear she believed nobody was her boss, least of all Jack, "when he's being a twat." Gwen glared at Jack defiantly, determined to continue winding him up.

"Gwen, do I hit you every time you're a twat, which is frequently?" He rested his palms face down on the desk and stared at her. Jack seemed at ease with the conversation as though Gwen was extremely predictable. She considered the question carefully before answering.

"You don't_ always_ hit me no, but you find some way to put me down." Damn, Jack didn't know how to respond to that, she smiled with short lived success.

"Is physical violence all you think about? Cause I have a lot more than that on my mind." The sentence was a dismissal leave now while you're ahead. Jack started rifling through his draws pretending he had stuff to do.

"Yeah and me naked is probably somewhere in there." Gwen said getting up.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart." Jack spoke to her back, knowing the effect the sentence would have on her. She twirled round.

"Don't lie to yourself, darling." She challenged him, he'd taken it further, and she was brave enough to continue. Knowing the only two ways this conversation could now end.

"Gwen, I hate to break it to you, but if I really wanted you I'd have got you by now." Jack realised the harshness of his words only once they'd spilled out. It was too late to take them back. To her credit, she hid her hurt well Jack could only just see it behind her eyes. He looked down, continuing to fake busyness what else could he do?

"You are so bloody arrogant, has it crossed your mind I may not want you." She raised her foot as though she was going to step back towards the desk but instead retracted it and went towards the door.

"Nope, cause we both know you want me. If I was to come over there and kiss you right now, you'd kiss me back, you can't deny it." Fire lit in Gwen's eyes, who the hell did he think he was.

"Try me!" She folded her arms, and waited tauntingly. How could he be such a chauvinistic arse? Gods' gift to women that's what Jack thought he was, yeah right. If he even laid a finger on Gwen she'd slap him.

Jack moved from his desk and walked straight up to her, towering over her. His eyes captured her, so warm so comforting and that face so handsome. Her heart swooped, her mind no longer in control, no rational thoughts could occur when he looked at her like that. His expression was so gentle, mesmerising. The usual boyish grin displaced in favour of a tenderer smile. Slowly ever so slowly, he moved his mouth towards hers, giving her total power to push him away. Yet, he also had all the control, as he knew she was losing herself in his eyes. She was captivated. Delicately he pressed his lips to hers, granting her wishes for a few seconds, before straightening up. She was speechless, how could he be so manipulating. Yet, her heart yearned for him to do it again. She was dazzled, overwhelmed by her feelings. Jack misunderstood and stepped back from her reading her expression as one of anger.

"Sorry." He held up his hands. "That was wrong of me, I shouldn't of done that, I was a manipulative bastard, sorry." He took another step back, and Gwen seemed to regain her voice.

"Jack, kiss me again." She whispered, it took a few seconds before she blushed realising her words. He raised an eyebrow and moved towards her again. She felt so vulnerable. He could sense that, this was the first time she'd ever let her guard down in front of him. "Jack, kiss me again." She whispered more urgently. This confirmation was all he needed. He put a hand under her chin lightly, holding it but not forcing it. He looked at her reading her eyes whilst his told her she was in control. That was a lie she was too enchanted by him to ever even consider pulling away. Gently he put his lips on hers. She opened her mouth invitingly and he let himself be called in losing himself in the kiss. God he hadn't fallen for Gwen had he? No they were just having harmless fun weren't they? She involuntarily linked her arms behind his neck pulling him closer, falling ever deeper. Finally, she pulled away. She turned and walked down the steps towards the main hub, leaving him as confused as she was.


	3. Love?

Jack put his legs up on the desk and threw his head back closing his eyes and sighing deeply. What the fuck had just happened? He'd kissed Gwen that made sense she was hot and it wasn't the first time stuff had occurred between them, but this seemed different. His heart was pounding in his ears and his head swirled. He had a longing for her he didn't even know existed. Was he in love with Gwen Cooper? She was attractive his type – well most things were his type – funny and bolshie, but surely it didn't run deeper. How could one woman confuse him so much, without even meaning to? He'd kissed her, manipulated her, but she wanted him he knew that. She wanted him and he wanted her. Yet, she was so annoying and loud and stubborn and fuck he loved her. Oh my god he loved her. He couldn't tell her that though hell no. What if she just wanted a random shag? What if she didn't really want more, how awkward would that be? Hell his mind was jumbled! He was brought out of his muddled thoughts by a polite knock at the door.

"Come in." He wasn't expecting the person who walked in, Gwen or Ianto, but Owen?

"Hey mate." Owen seemed his usual self what the hell did he want? Jacks brow furrowed. "You could at least tell me I can sit down." The doctor took the seat anyway and folded his arms. Neither seemed likely to speak so Owen started. "What the hell's going on with you and Gwen? You're in love one minute and hate each other the next, Me Tosh and Ianto never know what to say. And we keep having to go out, 'cause your arguments make us feel awkward, can you two not make your mind up already. I mean you're worse than a couple of teenagers, we all like banter but it's taking it too far."

"And you got elected spokesperson?" Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief Owen had the tactfulness of a Dalek.

"Well not exactly." Owen sighed Jack looked at him expectantly. "I drew the short straw." The captain laughed, another traditional earth thing, it was the quirks that he loved. "Anyway, explain."

"God knows what's going on with me and Gwen. I don't know and I doubt she does. We'll be sure to update you. I promise to try and make sure it doesn't impact on you lot. There you go Owen off you trot." Happily Owen left to go fill the others in, he felt like they were a little committee protesting about the deficiencies of Torchwood. They'd have to go on a strike for more pay next. Jack settled back into his thinking when another knock broke his concentration.

"Jack." Gwen whispered she looked windswept; she'd probably been standing down at the quay looking over at the River Taff. It was a good place to think god knows he'd frequented it a lot.

"Gwen." He acknowledged in the same tone. He walked past her quietly shutting the office door, he didn't miss the look Ianto and Tosh shared, but it didn't compare to his more pressing thoughts. He walked behind her and laced an arm around her waist, holding her to him but not inescapably. "What are you thinking?" She was hesitant to answer so many possibilities streaming through her mind.

"That you're a manipulative bastard." She wasn't even lying; she'd just bent the truth a little. She was thinking too many things to list so she'd chosen to share one meagre thought.

"That's true, and yet you're not pushing me away?" Jack seemed to question a fact, wanting answers even though they were before him. Somehow sound made them real.

"Yes." Her confidence was rising back to its usual levels, her guard being rebuilt.

"You asked me to kiss you?" Again it had happened it was real, and yet he had to inquire to believe.

"Yes." Gwen broke free of his arms and went and sat down opposite Jack's usual chair. He stood silently for a moment like a lost puppy.

"Why?" He moved slowly and sat opposite her the large wooden desk distancing them. It felt wrong.

"Because I wanted you to," she raised her eyebrows indicating how stupid she thought his questions were.

"Oh.... um..." Should he continue? She didn't give him a chance.

"This needs to stop the arguments the kissing all of it needs to stop now. Ianto talked to me and they're right it's not fair." She spoke robotically from the mind and not the heart he noted. However, she was stubborn and right, he was reluctant to argue.

"If that's what you want." He stared into her eyes trying to see the truth behind them. She tutted and put her face in her hands. Her body shook with silent tears. He let her cry herself out. It was a full seven minutes, before she looked up again. He hadn't moved.

"I don't know what I want, that's the fucking problem. I want you, and I want Rhys for totally different reasons. And I hate you, my god I fucking hate you most of the time. I owe Rhys and I owe myself. I don't know what to do. Too many people are suffering because of my indecision and I won't have it Jack. You're my arrogant prick of a boss and that's where it ends." Her anger at herself took him by surprise and he just nodded dumbly. She stood up and headed for the door, silently ordering herself to forget what she felt for Jack.

"I love you." His whisper wasn't meant to reach her but it carried, she turned in shock. There was something else written upon her face but he couldn't define it.

"What'd you go and say that for?" She demanded.

"It's true." Jack dismissed.

"No. It's. Not." With each word she took a step back towards the desk. Jack took a side glance out of the window and saw they were being watched, even Myfanwy seemed enthralled. "You can't love, Captain Jack Harkness." She spoke coldly her finger raised jabbing at him. "You don't know how to love. Rhys loves me, but you. Fuck no you just want a shag. Now you've gone and made me fall for you and when you've had enough you'll discard me. You make me sick. Forget what happened today Jack cause it doesn't mean anything to me, just like you don't and you never will." Her words made Jack's blood run cold and anger pulsed through him within seconds he'd closed the blinds. He grabbed her arms and held her up against the wall his grip was firm, and the sudden movement shocked her into shrieking. Tears were trying to escape from the corners of his eyes, but rage held them back. "Jack you're hurting me." His hands squeezed so tight she felt like the circulation was being cut off.

"Don't ever say I can't love. I may not be able to die but I still have a fucking heart Gwen. I have loved and I do love and I'm sure I will love in the future. Do you know how many people who I've loved I've seen die? Did it never occur to you I don't get close to people, not because I don't care, but because I'm scared of getting hurt again. Of losing yet another person that means so much to me, seeing them cold and lifeless hurts more than anything else in the universe. It hurts so much I welcome death I'd do anything to bring them back. DOES IT!" he shouts the last words, his face only millimetres from hers. Tears pour down Gwen cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispers sincerely. He drops her to the floor, and subconsciously notices her arms are already starting bruise. She wipes away her tears and composes herself, so that she can stand up. She goes to lift her hand to his cheek, but he pushes her arm firmly away.

"Get out." He says through gritted, trying to stop himself from crying. How could she say that to him? Gwen doesn't move, just stares at him apology in her eyes. "GET OUT NOW!" He balls his hand into a fist and lifts it above his head. She needs no further instruction and closes the door just, as he breaks down in tears.


	4. Make me

"Gwen?" Jack's voice drifts from behind her, as she looks out at the great expanse of water. She's always found the sea calming. To know that whatever turmoil she's going through be it alien or more personal that there's a whole world - a whole universe - out there filled with other creatures and they're problems. She'll never be alone however lonely she may feel. Gwen feels Jacks presence at her side leaning on the railings too. "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier." Her heart jumps but she silences it. His caring words are nothing more than that just meaningless words.

"Don't be daft. I'm fine. I'm a tough one me you know that." She stays staring at the water to avoid having to gaze into his eyes.

"Why are you out here then?" Jack sounds reserved, worried.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You only come out here if you're hurting, if you're upset." His voice sounds anxious. Again her heart stutters, he must truly like her to recognise such a small detail of her personality. _Don't be silly._

"I'm just thinking Jack that's all." She regrets the statement as soon as she makes it.

"About?" Jack probes.

"Were you going to hit me Jack?" She avoids the question, and takes the conversation in a more obsolete direction. _No feelings here nuh-uh._

"No. I don't think so. I was just trying to get you to leave so you wouldn't see me...." He trails off gazing out to the sea to. Trying to let waves soothe him like they usally do.

"See you what?" Gwen manages to look up, concerned by Jack's distant tone. Whatever she does the conversation still turns heavy.

"See me fall apart." All's silent apart from the bustle of people on the streets behind them and the waves crashing on the rocks. "Is that what you were thinking about?"

"No. I was thinking about you and about me." Her voice breaks despite her efforts.

"Hmm..." Jack prompts. It's awkward between them. They don't do feelings it's harmless, they infuriate each other too much to get involved too deep don't they?

"I think I love you, but I know you don't love me. I keep trying to tell my head to rule not my heart. See, cause although my heads confused it knows what you're like. It knows we can't possibly have something real. We just have harmless fun. I'm trying to convince myself it's just lust, but my heart wont bloody have it. And..." Tears attempt to break through her restrain but she holds them back. She can't let him see how much he truly means to her. The next thing she knows his lips are melting against hers in just the way she wants them to. One hand on her chin and one on the back of her neck as if to lock her too him. For this moment whether he really loves her or not doesn't matter because he's here exactly where she wants him. Jack pulls away but only slightly, he can feel Gwen's now shallow breath on his lips. Smell the perfect scent that always surrounds her. "Don't stop." She manages to pant. "Don't ever stop." Inside she kicks herself for showing so much emotion but then her world's turned around again- all that matters is those lips. She opens her eyes to find him gazing back, both memorising each others faces as if they'll never see each other again. The thought sends a shiver of pain through both of them. They melt into one again forming a beautiful picture of love, the sea behind them fitting the scene perfectly. Eventually Jack remembers Gwen needs to come up for air.

"Gwen, I know this may take a minute for your stupid stubborn head to understand. But I _do_ love you, despite my best efforts and I think you love me too. I don't care about the bloody consequences, all I care about is you. Even if you are annoying and obstinate and downright infuriating most of the bloody time. Have you got that?"

"Wait a minute..." Gwen shakes her head, as if trying to comprehend his words. "Say that again."

"If you think I'm repeating all of that then you really are..." She cuts him off, still looking slightly baffled.

"No you twat just those 3 words." He smiles, at how it's turned light again despite the topic and also at how she's being the typical Gwen he's fallen for.

"I. Love. You." He pauses between each word giving it time to sink in. A gasp of breath escapes from Gwens lip.

"Oh." Her eyes go wide, child like. "That's good, well actually it's bad because obviously it's going to be complicated. Oh god what will the team say and then there's Yan."

"Oh bloody hell will you just shut up." Gwens face falls into an obstinate frown and her chin lifts up slightly.

"Make me!" She raises her eyebrows in an invitation, as if he needs one. He leans in and they're embracing again more passionately than before. He's decided this is definitly the best way to shut her up. Gwen tries to pull away before she forgets she's in public, but he holds her firmly in his arms. She gives up easily. And then the world tilts for both of them and all that matters is the person in their arms. The sea may big, the universe may be huge but all that matters is the person who's lips are crushing theirs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow they didn't end up punching each other." Owen says in genuine suprise.

"That'll be ten pounds I believe Owen." Ianto smirks. Owen begrudgingly hands it over.

"Aww isn't sweet." Tosh exclaims, inwardly congratulating herself for being so good at getting into Cardiff's CCTV system. The boys just nod. Then in unison all their faces fall into a disgusted grimace.

"That's just taking it to far." Tosh makes to close the window on the computer scene.

"Is that even legal in public?" Owen says looking at Ianto, who just shrugs.

"God they have to breathe sometime right." This time Ianto inquires from Owen.

"Yes, well Gwen does."

"Okay, well let's forget we ever saw that." Tosh briskly turns away and starts finding something to work on.

"Happily." Owen and Ianto rush off, trying to distract themselves too. Suddenly Ianto starts and turn around.

"Tosh do you think that's it now then, they're definitely together?" He tries not to sound dissapointed. Owen answers before Tosh gets a chance however.

"Ianto, it's Jack and Gwen, can you imagine them staying together in a smooth sailing loving relationship?"

"Point taken."


	5. Swings and Roundabouts

"Doesn't it make you sick." Owen was sitting on ther edge of Toshiko's desk, his face scrunched up in disgust, as he surveyed the hub. Gwen and Jack were up in his office and they were obviously doing more than just talking. Ianto was busying himself near the coffee machine. He'd made everyone cups of coffee at least 5 minutes ago now. He kept picking up presumably Jack and Gwen's cups taking a step towards the office pouting a little and then replacing them on the side.

"Owen, I have no idea what you mean." Tosh was concentrating fully on the screen in front of her and treated Owen like an annoying side line. She didn't look up, she knew if she did she'd get distracted by his proximity to her.

"Look around, Jack and Gwen doing... God I don't even want to think about it and then Ianto looking like a little lost puppy. It's pathetic what do they see in Jack?" Owen sighed, evidently wondering what Jack had that he didn't. He didn't really expect Tosh to respond to his question.

"Jack's flirtatious, funny, handsome and a good kisser. What more do you need?" She continued tapping away, but she caught a glimpse of Owen's expression in her peripheral vision. She stifled a giggle.

"How'd you know that?" She tried to disguise her smile at Owen's jealous tone. She didn't speak for a moment, as the rift readings were a little strange, but after some cross referencing it all looked fine.

"Owen." She spoke his name as though he was a particuarly ignorant child. "Who hasn't?" It was quiet for a moment, as Owen seemed to contemplate something, which was unusual for him. She became uneasy it was rare for Owen to think before, well doing pretty much anything really.

"Tosh?" His voice was softer than usual amost nervous. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Tosh looked at him, eyes wide. He misread her expression. "Just as friends you know, colleagues." Eventually Tosh found her voice. She debated about saying no but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Sure Owen, it sounds nice." She looked down embarassed and attempted to quash any hopes that were building inside of her.

"Great." Owen was confident now. "Yan am I ever going to get to drink that coffee mate, or are you doing experiments in it or something?"

"Yeah sure." Ianto carried Tosh and Owen's coffee's over, and for a second Tosh's heart fell. Owen was going to invite Yan too, he really did just mean as colleagues.

"Do you know any nice restaurants?" Tosh's heart rate picked up, could he have finally got the hint? Owen took a gulp of his coffee. "This would've been fantastic warm you know." Ianto ignored the comment.

"There's a nice Thai place Ja... I went to. Just down the road." Ianto's eyes grew sadder if that were possible, as he reminisced. Owen seemed to not notice.

"Sounds good." He looked down at his watch. 6pm. Didn't look like much was going on. "Drink your coffee Tosh, we're leaving." Tosh's face reddened, but she shut down her computers, downed her coffee and grabbed her coat. Owen lead the way and Tosh followed obviously nervous.

"Bye Yan." She called over her shoulder with a sympathetic expression. He tried to smile encouragingly, but as soon as the cog door rolled shut it disappeared. He felt sadness sweep over him. He felt just as alone as he did after Lisa, but then Jack had come along. Who woulds make him happy this time? They all had somebody, for pity sake Gwen had two. Why did she have to take Jack away from him? Although, he'd never admitted it, he loved Jack. He was brought out of his reverie by the a door opening above him. Gwen came running down the steps from Jack's office. She had the world's worst sex hair and her clothes were disheveld, as if Ianto didn't already know what she'd been doing.

"Hey Yan. Just off. See ya." She was obviously late home. He wondered if and when Rhys would become suspicious. Maybe someone should tell him? Ianto shrugged off the idea. He considered letting Gwen run out ofthe hub in a mess, I mean he could allow Rhys a hint couldn't he? His consience refused it however.

"Gwen." She stopped almost out of the door. "You look like you've just been having sex." The colour in her cheeks rose and Ianto managed a geniune smile. "I mean, Rhys and sex hair he hasn't caused."

"Oh right. Thanks Yan. Erm.. Bye." She raced out of the hub still blushing. The awkward tension remained in the air even though she'd left. He stood still for a moment not really knowing what to do now. He felt eyes bore into the back of his head, but refused to turn around. He felt lost, he knew where he was who he was but still he felt lost.

"Yan." Jack's voice was tinged with sadness. Ianto still couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Do you love her Jack?" Despite his best efforts Ianto's voice broke and the sobs he'd been trying to restrain broke free. Soon secure arms were cradling him. Jack tilted his head up and looked deep into his eyes.

"I forgot my k..." Gwen trailed off as she saw the two men before her. Nobody moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Gwen went to her desk and got her keys. "You can't have us both Jack." Her voice was strong, as she turned visibly shaking and left.

"Sorry." Ianto pulled away his voice barely audible.

"It's not your fault." Both men just looked each other not really knowing where to go from here.


	6. Life's too short

"I can't do this to you both." Jack's voice was sad, his eyes searching their's beseechingly. They sat informally in the boardroom. Jack had his head in his hands his eyes moving from Gwen to Ianto and back again. Ianto sat upright his arms folded, as if guarding against something. Gwen had her feet up on the desk and was twiddling her hair pretending not to really care. Tosh and Owen were periodically peeking around the door; so far they had not been caught.

"It's easy Jack who do you love?" Gwen's tone made the whole problem sound simpler than it was. She looked at him expectantly, wishing it was her name he said.

"I don't want to see either of you hurt." Jack evaded the question like a professional and stared down at the empty cup in front of him. He couldn't look into their eyes anymore they'd shut off from him, glazed themselves over so he couldn't get in.

"Choose Jack." Ianto mumbled, just wanting the situation to be sorted once and for all. Gwen nodded her agreement.

"I don't think I can." All three sighed, how many times had he said this in the past hour? They were getting nowhere.

"Oh for fuck sake Jack get some balls. Do you want a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" She smiled, as she spoke trying to make light of the conversation. She'd had enough of feelings the past few days.

"You have Rhys, as well." Jack's comment surprised her finally they were taking a new direction. It was true she did, bugger. She could see where he was going with this. _Not bloody likely._

"You're not having us both is he Yan?" Gwen looked at Ianto for the agreement that would surely come she frowned slightly as he took his time to answer.

"Well erm..." Ianto went bright red, as he considered the option. He gets Jack he knows Jack will be there when he needs him. She gets Jack when she wants. It made sense, as long as they all knew where they stood. He already knew he couldn't bare the alternative.

"Yan seriously you could share him?" He let this sink in. Could he? He and Gwen were friends the atmosphere was flirtatious between all the colleagues anyway. But, could he watch them kissing knowing she had part of him. It would be better than watching them kissing knowing that she had all of him. His next words were confident, he could work with this.

"It would be better than not having him at all. Think about it?" His eyes lit up, he _was_ obviously thinking about it.

"No, no, no." Gwen shook her head to dismiss the idea further. Ianto couldn't be serious.

"You can love more than one person. You still love Rhys." Jack cut in he'd been watching Ianto with avid interest just as Tosh had. She couldn't believe he wanted Jack that much. If she did ever really get Owen (and after last night things were looking promising) she could never share him.

"I love you though." Gwen had a child like insistence in her voice, as she repeated such an obvious fact. All was quiet for a moment.

"Would you leave him for me?" Jack looked deep into her eyes reading her reply carefully. He wanted her to say yes, but doubted she would he knew her too well. The question was more about getting her to see it from his point of view. He loved them both in different ways. Gwen was stubborn, funny, loud and honest. Ianto was shy until you got to know him then his personality really shone through.

"I couldn't do that to him."Gwen looked down, like even thinking about his reaction hurt.

"My point exactly I can't do that to either of you." Jack smiled surely she understood. He'd loved Ianto for a while now then all the feelings for her came along, bombarded him. Owen was watching Gwen now, who was chewing her bottom lip, as if she was thinking very hard about a difficult sum. He'd seen her do it many times and could predict her next words.

"Fine if I leave Rhys then would you choose me?" She tried to not let the pain show on her face and didn't dare meet Ianto's eyes. Jack didn't hesitate.

"No, this isn't a compromise Gwen we're not the only ones confused and hurting." She nodded expecting his answer, Ianto audibly sighed. He didn't realise he'd stopped breathing. Again it was quiet, as they all contemplated their next move. It was a bit like chess you had to attack and defend at the same time. Gwen took a deep breath.

"To be honest Jack I think if you can't choose maybe we should make the decision for you. Take one of ourselves out of the equation." She sat up and crossed her arms to emphasise that she meant it.

"You couldn't do it Gwen you've tried." Ianto mumbled beside her, he couldn't go through the loves and hates of Gwen and Jack's relationship again. Jack put his head on the table obviously out of ideas.

"Urgh." Gwen mimicked his position clearly there was a stale mate in her mind too.

"Look there's 4 options here." Ianto spoke in a decisive business like voice. "1. You choose Gwen, I find someone else. 2. You choose me, Gwen finds someone else. 3. You really honestly can't choose in which case you have neither of us. And 4. We decide if we can cope with sharing you. It's as simple as that really." They couldn't help it all of a sudden they were all laughing, even Tosh and Owen in the corridor. The way Ianto put it made the whole matter seem ridiculous. Life was too short especially at Torchwood. "Jack?"

"Four." He said it like it was the only option to choose from.

"Gwen?" Every was abruptly silent waiting for her answer.

"Four." She said it smiling, as if considering the idea in her head.

"That's unanimous then." Ianto looked at his watch. "Why the hell couldn't we have done that an hour earlier?" All three smiled, as Tosh and Owen walked guiltily into the room. Owen sat down and grabbed Tosh pulling her onto his lap in an inescapable grasp.

"But no rota's or any shit like that." Gwen laughed.

"Hell no." The men agreed.

"Do we really have to cope with two of Jack's rollercoaster relationships?" Owen whined. Tosh playfully hit him in the ribs, causing an "ouch" and a tickle fight to break out.

"Let's go for a drink." Jack suggested, the team followed eagerly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack?" Gwen was curled up in his arms on the hub sofa everyone else had left off. She'd called Rhys to tell him she probably wouldn't be home that night.

"Yeah." Jack lightly kissed the top of Gwen's head.

"I love you." She whispered closing her eyes and snuggling into the embrace.

"That's good." He responded arrogantly. Her eyes shot open, instantly she was facing him.

"Excuse me!" Her mouth was agape. She was so caught up in disbelief she didn't see the smile in his eyes.

"I said _that's good_." He emphasised the last two words as if she was simple. Her mouth impossibly opened wider. She got up and started gathering her things she was so easy to wind up.

"Well fine then, I might as well leave if that's how you feel." Her words all ran together, her face flustered. He grabbed her in his arms, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." She pushed him away smiling and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Arsehole. I might leave anyway now just to spite you." He raised his eyebrow, as she went back to collecting her stuff.

"I love you even more when you're angry." He laughed. She started to reply but his mouth captured hers stopping her from complaining. Soon they were on the sofa again interlocked.

_Life's too short._


End file.
